Situación comprometida
by Hakuren Ryuna
Summary: Touchi Ai pasea por el centro comercial y llega a una tienda de vestidos,donde se encuentra a una persona que realmente no se esperaba... HeatXIc


**Bueno, aquí un pequeño one-shot que se me ocurió de repente ^^**

**Este es de Heat e Ic, o Atsuishi Shigeto y Touchi Ai, él del Prominence y ella del Diamond Dust.**

**Nuca había pensado en ellos, pero la verdad es ue me hacen gracia como pareja ^^**

**en fin, la historia esta contada por Ai, en una pequña situación comprometida xD**

**Espero que os guste!**

**...**

Que día tan aburrido.

Le había dicho a mi hermano que me apetecía estar un rato sola, así que me fui a dar un paseo por el centro comercial, mientras él estaba ocupado buscando un libro... una especie de antología de planetas... Bueno, uno de sus rollos de chico estudioso.

Pero la verdad era que me estaba aburriendo. Los centros comerciales no son muy divertidos cuando no tienes a nadie con quien estar.

En fin, Clara estaba ocupada, y me habría sentido algo incómoda con Yuki. Supongo que tendré que perder otra tarde sola, al menos hasta que Shuuji decida que ya ha comprado suficientes libros.

Que aburrimiento.

Decidí irme a la tienda de ropa que Clara me había enseñado la última vez que vinimos, y mirar un poco de ropa.

Aunque una chica sola probándose ropa es un poco tiste, la verdad.

Pero bueno, tendré que matar el tiempo de alguna manera.

Cojo un vestido naranja, y lo miro sobre mí frente al espejo.

Los vestidos no son muy de mi estilo, pero tanto Clara como Shuuji me dicen que debería ser un poco más femenina.

Tonterías.

Pero la verdad... creo que no me quedaría tan mal... Es un vestido naranja, simple, con un cinturón marrón y la falda algo plisada.

Me fijo en mi rostro.

Tengo que reconocer que no soy fea.

Mi pelo morado es largo hasta la cintura, y contrasta bastante bien con mi piel algo bronceada, y mis ojos marrones, que a veces parecen rojos.

Mi cuerpo... Tengo catorce años, aún no me he formado del todo. Pero bueno, supongo que si llevara ropa un poco más femenina se notarían más mis atributos femeninos. Porque la verdad, con mis pantalones anchos y mi camiseta de tirantes anchos no soy precisamente la viva imagen de la feminidad.

Tal vez si que debería arreglarme un poco más...

Mientras pienso esto, oigo un extraño ruido, por detrás.

Miro atenta, pero solo está el perchero con un montón de vestidos.

Que raro. Mejor ignorarlo, seguro que no era nada.

Ahora que me fijo en el perchero... vaya, hay un vestido que no parece muy cantoso...

Me acerco con curiosidad, dejando el anterior vestido blanco encima de otro montón.

Me fijo más en el vestido. La verdad es que es muy bonito, blanco, algo suave, que pega bastante con el color de mi pelo, con detalles morados y la falda corta un poco plisada desde la sujeción del pecho. Realmente me gusta. Estaría bien para el verano, cuando Shuuji me llevara a la playa.

Estoy pensando seriamente el comprármelo cuando de nuevo oigo el ruido. De nuevo en el perchero.

Esta vez estoy convencida de que no es un ruido sin importancia, así que me acerco decidida, dejando el vestido a un lado, y separo los vestidos de la percha con fuerza.

Lo que veo me deja boquiabierta.

- ¡Tú...!

- Yo... -Dijo un tanto nervioso- Vaya, Ic, cuanto tiempo sin verte...

Creo que en ese momento puse cara de circunstancia.

Encontrarse a un chico escondido y agachado dentro de un perchero de vestidos no es precisamente lo más normal del mundo.

Pero que aun encima sea él...

Con su pelo blanco y en punta, y sus ojos azules verdosos...

- Heat... ¿Qué rayos haces tú...?

- ¡Calla! ¡Te oirán!

Casi sin darme cuenta, él me agarra del brazo y tira de mí, hasta que caigo dentro del perchero encima de él, mientras coloca los vestidos para que no se nos vea.

Al final para caber dentro me colocó justo en la barandilla que sostenía el perchero, y se puso casi encima mía.

- ¿Pero que demonios haces? -Digo nerviosa, mientras intento quitármelo de encima.

- No hables... no quiero que me descubran.

Me puso una mano en la boca para que guardara silencio, pero yo se la quite en seguida.

- Idiota. ¿Quien no quieres que te descubra?

- Bonitona y Rean... Me han traído a la fuerza para que las aconseje sobre ropa... intento escapar.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que quieren que tú les aconsejes sobre vestidos? Lo siento, no me lo creo. Ahora mismo te vas a apartar de mí y me dejarás salir de aquí. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo metida entre un montón de vestidos, y especialmente contigo.

- Tan amistosa como siempre... tranquila, que a mí tampoco me gusta esto. Pero por ahora no podemos salir de aquí, no al menos hasta que se vayan.

- ¿Y por qué rayos tenías que meterme a mí en esto?

- No se... ¿Tal vez porque abriste la capa de vestidos justo cuando ellas pasaban por detrás? Menos mal que no te reconocieron y pude agarrarte a tiempo. No nos han visto, aunque creo que ya empiezan a sospechar... que pesadas. Les he dicho mil veces que no me interesa ir de compras, que tengo mejores cosas que hacer...

- No te he pedido que me cuentes tu vida.

Heat me miró, un poco molesto, pero también divertido.

Sin duda era el mejor para crear situaciones incómodas, aunque fuera solo con la mirada.

- En verdad eres una chica rencorosa, Ai.

- ¿Yo? ¿Rencorosa?

- Aun sigues enfadada conmigo porque me eligieron a mí para formar parte del Caos, y no a ti. Pero entiéndelo, tenía que elegir a los mejores de cada equipo.

Me sorprendió demasiado por esas palabras, y también me enfadé muchísimo.

Vaya, el chico quería guerra... La iba a tener.

Será idiota.

- ¿Pero como puedes ser tan prepotente? Ahora mismo voy a salir y les voy a decir a Bonitona y a Rean lo que piensas de ellas.

- ¡No, para! ¡Para!

- Atsuishi Shigeto, eres un idiota. No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra en tu vida.

- ¿Ves como eres rencorosa?

Me sonreía sarcástico, divertido.

Lo tenía tan cerca...

Que horror.

Notaba como mi corazón se aceleraba. Y lo peor era que si seguía así, él también lo notaría.

- Que me dejes en paz, quítate de encima...

- ¿Como quieres que me quite? Apenas hay espacio. Me temo que hasta que las dos se vayan tendremos que estar aquí... juntos, sin movernos.

¿Por qué tenía que hablar así?

Sabía que me estaba poniendo roja. Pero bueno, por los vestidos que nos rodeaban no había tanta luz, y no nos veíamos bien.

No lo soportaba.

- Ya. ¿Y tienen para mucho?

Heat apartó un poco los vestidos y miró disimuladamente.

- No quiero alarmarte... pero parece que Bonitona está intentando buscar una talla de vestido que no le apriete demasiado en el pecho... y Rean está buscando un vestido del mismo color que su pelo. Además de que me están buscando a mí.

- Genial... Una tarde entera metida en un perchero contigo... Si lo cuento nadie se lo cree.

- Venga ya... ¿Tan mal te caigo?

- No empieces.

- Ai... dices que te caigo mal, que no soportas estar a mi lado, pero... los latidos de tu corazón y tu nerviosismo... me demuestran lo contrario.

Oh, no...

Se ha dado cuenta.

¿Qué hago ahora?

- No, no... No digas, tonterías, Heat.

- ¿Tonterías?

No me di cuenta de lo que pretendía hasta que sentí su mano, encima de mi corazón, que se puso a latir más frenéticamente que antes.

Notaba como mi respiración se aceleraba, y como Heat sonreía irónicamente.

- ¿Así que esto son tonterías?

- Idiota, aparta tus manazas. Tengo claustrofobia, y hace calor aquí.

- Claro, claro...

Que mal...

Si es que tampoco se mentir... Esto no es bueno.

¿Que estás haciendo, Ai?

Vale que me gusta, pero debo controlarme.

No, no me gusta.

¡Idiota idiota idiota!

- Mira, Heat, tengo que irme. Mi hermano ya debe de haber comprado lo que tenía que comprar, y se estará preguntando donde estoy. Así que yo voy a salir de aquí.

- ¿Y si te ven?

- Por favor, no actúes como si fueras un agente secreto. Además, de mí no tienen por qué sospechar. Me largo de aquí.

Aun cuando notaba como Heat me miraba incrédulo, yo había decidido salir de ahí.

Y eso hice.

La dependienta se quedó un poco impresionada al verme salir de debajo de un montón de vestidos, mientras yo miraba alrededor.

No se por qué, pero suspiré aliviada.

Como venganza, le pegué una patada "sin querer" al perchero de los vestidos.

- ¡Ay! ¿Pero qué...?

- Ya puedes salir, gallina. Se han ido.

Heat salió discretamente, o más bien lo intentó.

- Mira que eres bruta...

- Ya has conseguido salir, ¿No? Pues eso. Déjame en paz -Dije malhumorada, mientras volvía a coger el vestido que miraba antes.

- Siempre tan simpática y cariñosa... ¿Te vas a comprar ese vestido?

- No es de tu incumbencia, pero puede.

- Es bonito... pero la verdad, no es tu estilo.

- ¿Y que?

- No se... yo nunca te he visto con un vestido... sería raro.

Que pesado.

Ya se había librado de sus compañeras, ¿Por qué ahora me estaba dando la lata?

En fin.

Hice como que no le oía, y continué mirando vestidos, fijándome en el espejo por si alguno iba conmigo.

- Te estás concentrando mucho.

- Como tú dices, esto no es mi estilo... y quiero cambiar un poco. Estoy en peligro de convertirme en una marimacho solo con catorce años... ¿Qué hago contándote esto a ti?

- Supongo que solo quieres desahogarte. Pero puedes estar tranquila, yo no creo que seas una marimacho.

- Que consuelo... el chico que intenta escapar de sus amigas para no ir de compras ahora intenta aconsejarme sobre mi forma de vestir...

Heat se rió, y yo me estremecí.

Tenía que reconocer que me gustaba su risa.

Pero no quería estar cerca de él.

- ¿Por qué no te vas, Heat?

- Esas dos aun pueden estar cerca. Y además, me divierte ver como intentas mirar vestidos.

- ...

- ¿Por qué me odias tanto?

- No es que te odie. Solo me molesta el que te creas mejor que yo. Y no e gusta tu actitud tan de chulito prepotente. Me pones de los nervios.

- Si esto te sirve como disculpa por mi actitud "chulesca"... yo creo que deberían haberte escogido para formar parte de Caos.

- Si, ya... Dejemos ese tema.

Pude notar como por un instante Heat me miraba con algo que parecía tristeza, aunque luego volvió a su mirada de siempre.

Luego puso cara de circunstancia al verme observar un vestido verde claro con detalles rosas.

- Yo que tú no escogería ese... esos colores no te quedan bien. Yo creo que te van más el gris oscuro, el malva, el granate... o el blanco, en todo caso. El vestido de antes me gustaba para ti.

Reconozco que me sorprendí por eso.

¿Sabía los colores que me iban?

- Creo que ya puedo irme. Nos veremos en clase, Ai.

- Si... claro.

- ¿Sabes que? Yo creo que no deberías pensar en tener vestidos. Ya te he visto con el uniforme del instituto, y la verdad... creo que estás mucho más guapa con unos vaqueros y una camiseta que con un vestido. Con esto puesto... no serías la Touchi Ai que me gusta.

¿Como?

¿Qué acababa de decir?

Me giré al momento para mirarlo a los ojos y preguntarle a qué había venido ese comentario.

Pero ya no estaba.

Pude notar como me sonrojaba, y mi corazón se aceleraba.

Atsuishi Shigeto... Heat... no podía haber dicho lo que yo acababa de oír.

Aun así... no pude evitar sonreír.

Hasta que la dependienta se me acercó sonriente.

- Bueno, ¿Hay algo que te guste? Ese de ahí te quedaría de fábula. Combina con el color de tus ojos.

Le sonreí, pero luego me miré en el espejo.

Y vi a la misma chica de catorce años que era siempre, con mi pelo largo y suelto, mi piel algo bronceada, mi camiseta de tirantes y mis vaqueros anchos.

Y me sentí bien.

- muchas gracias... pero no es mi estilo.

Me sonrió tranquilamente, aunque no sabía a que me refería.

Salí de la tienda, mirando atentamente a mi alrededor por si me encontraba a Heat de nuevo.

Supongo que ya no lo vería más hasta el lunes.

Me iba a costar, pero tendría que agradecerle lo que me había dicho.

Realmente él me había dicho lo que de verdad quería oír, lo que me iba a sentar bien.

Él no quería que cambiara en absoluto.

Y eso me gustaba.

...

_Tanto Touchi Ai como Atsuishi Shigeto, de Inazuma Eleven_

_ no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Level-5._


End file.
